


Music Hall Exploits

by Luthienberen



Series: Merry May Drabbles - watsons_woes 2019 Onwards [4]
Category: The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes (1970)
Genre: Disguise, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Watson is waiting for Holmes in a Whitechapel music hall for certain tastes when Holmes appears in disguise, eliciting an examination of their relationship.





	Music Hall Exploits

**Author's Note:**

> This was _meant_ to be for the watsons_woes Merry Month of May Drabbles, but like my cat when wanting ham, the idea latched on and wouldn’t let go. So being the strong willed individual I am I resisted...and the fic ended up over 100 words...Sorry.
> 
>  So, _inspired_ by the Week 1 Prompt ‘Watson misbehaving’. Said prompt idea subsequently misbehaved.
> 
> Holmes/Watson (depending on your interpretation).  
> \---

The Whitechapel music hall where Watson was waiting for Holmes was a discreet establishment for _certain_ tastes. Women and men both clad in scandalous garments entertained the customers.

One such woman began chatting amiably with him, her dress cut abominably but flatteringly low. Then out of the darkness Watson suddenly found Holmes draping himself over his arm.

“Holmes! What are you wearing!”

“A dress obviously Watson.”

“I’ll leave you two to your fun,” said the girl with a snigger.

Exasperated, Watson put a protective arm around Holmes slender waist. Good gracious, corsets! Feeling warm, Watson steered Holmes to a table in a dark smoky corner.

“Really Holmes, did you have to be jealous?”

“Jealous? Watson we are on a case. I was merely playing the part.”

Holmes checked his makeup in a tiny golden mirror. Watson rolled his eyes.

“Holmes, if I was going to abandon you for a woman, I would have done so already. Oh, wine for us both.”

The waiter who had materialised out of nowhere nodded and departed as quietly as he had appeared. His detective put away the mirror, observing him cautiously.  Rouge suited Holmes, thought Watson distractedly.

“I am far too acclimatised in dashing about with you, foiling villains and criminals to settle down. Not to mention my frightful habit of fussing over you. Those dreadful falls…” Watson cleared his throat, tightening his arm still secured around Holmes, (for the case naturally).

His friend tentatively laid a hand on top of Watson’s, curling his fingers over. Watson hoped the wine was cold for it was blasted hot in here.

“After that I had a taster of my life without you. Dratted empty and lonely I must say.”

“Watson I’m sorry for-”

“Yes I know, but what I’m trying to say is that you’re stuck with me until the end. So, no need for such behaviour.”

Patting Holmes’ stomach, or at least the smooth fabric of the silk dress Holmes was wearing and the firmness of the corset underneath, Watson gratefully  accepted the blessedly cool wine from the waiter. He gently freed his hand from Holmes’ grasp, shivering at the loss.

Gulping the liquid down restored him somewhat, letting him focus on his dear friend who was still dumbstruck. While Watson was gleeful at shocking Holmes, he was still a gentleman to woman or man.

Thus he dabbed his moustache clean and poured a glass for Holmes, raising it to those painted lips.

“The case Holmes?”

Dazed eyes focused on him and abruptly became brilliant again, alive with joy and hope.

Pursing his lips sensually Holmes took a long sip. Watson swallowed hard.

Holmes’ voice was quiet but full of deep emotion. “The case...Yes, well, we are after a Master Blackmailer…”

Watson smiled despite the subject, glad to have restored Holmes’ spirits and clarified- for the moment - their complicated relationship.


End file.
